Energon Hunt
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream As is so often the case when Robustus is off-duty, and there are no patients, the med lab is dark, and utterly silent at the moment. Sitting at a terminal, looking over medical reports, Shred looks quite thoughtful. she is also hooked into a diagnostic system, just running a series of simple scans on her systems. Slipstream steps into the med bay and smiles spotting that Shred is alone, "Good cycle Shred, how are you?”she asks as she approaches the fellow seeker, "Am I catching you at a bad time?" Shred hmms, turning away from the terminal, and she grins, cycling the lights on, "Oh, Slip! I haven't seen you.. well, I haven't seen you since the games! How're you doing? I have missed you!" Slipstream stops next to the chair Shred is sitting in, smiling to the way her fellow femme states those words, "Yes, I know. Been busy with looking for Chimera plus other missions now that I have more responsibility thanks to the promotion that Lord Megatron gave me.” she states, putting hand to Shred's shoulder, "I am doing all right. Worried about Goa as usual, but what else is new.” she notes with a soft chuckle, then a soft, "Missed you too Shred." Shred smiles, and she nods, "Yeah, I know what you mean.. And his most recent orders, we are to work with Goa, and find more energon! “grinning, she reaches to pull the other femme seeker into a quick hug, “I also had something of a reformatting of my form done.. As you know, I never liked the tetra jet form..” Slipstream's optics flicker at the hug, but returns it and nods, "I saw those, but knowing Goa as I do I think it may just be us out there looking for the energon.” she notes softly, "And it looks good on you Shred. But then I think I told you that when you first got it." Shred grins, "You haven't seen me since my most recent modifications, Slip. Don't you notice something missing in my robot form?”indeed, she doesn't have the shoulder towers, since the modification, plus her rifles are forearm-mounted. Slipstream looks and smiles, "Ah I see Robustus has been put to work on you.” she notes with a little chuckle.”Honestly taking advantage of your rank.” she teases softly. Shred smirks, "Well.. even if I were a lower rank.. Rob is happy to help me.. as I am him.. you know?”her smile broadens slightly, and she stretches. Slipstream hmms softly, "Getting sweet on him are you Shred?”she asks, then glances at the computer files you are looking over.”Since we got orders for energon runs, figured I'd try to snag you and we can try our luck." Shred chuckles.. if not for being metallic, you'd swear she was blushing.”Maybe. Well, let's get going then, shall we Slip? I'm sure that we can find something for megatron." Slipstream nods and turns to head out of the med bay, "You know if Goa finds out about Rob, there's going to be no end of him being nosy so you may have to put him in his place.” she states, "We shall, I think the refinery would be the first location to try." Shred chuckles, "I see. Still, I'm sure if I tell Gooey to treat us with respect he will, after all, I don't treat you guys any different, do I?”then she smiles, heading towards the entrance, "Sounds like a plan to me. Course, if we run into any Autofools, we can tear em up.." Slipstream nods to that, "That's what I'm hoping he'll do, but he can get inquisitive.” she states, stopping at the wind shift and nodding, "I would love to see how you handle your form with the new weapons.” she states then rises up the shaft toward the hangar. Shred smiles, jumping into the shaft, flipping over as she transforms to boost down to the hangar level, and the runway. Slipstream lands at the hangar level and moves out onto the tarmac then transforms to seeker mode.”Ready to go?" Shred would nod, but she's already in her star jet mode, "Sure am, Slip.. I don't have your top line speed in this form though.. It's more for extreme maneuverability. I'm restricted to strictly subsonic speed." Slipstream taxis and then rolls up to lift off speed, rising up into the air.”I won't go so fast you cannot keep up Shred, not like we are in a rush right?”she asks, "And I'd like to see how maneuverable you've become since the last time I saw you fly." Shred laughs, "Sounds like a plan to me. See if you can follow me!”boosting her engines, she soon reaches just a hair under mach 1, twisting her flight tightly around the spires of Polyhex. Slipstream chuckles then lines up behind you to follow as close as she dares and repeat your movements. Her form isn't built for your type of maneuverability, but she does pretty good all around. Shred inwardly grins as she pulls away from the spires, then she resets her gyro's to be counter to one another, throwing her flight into an extremely complicated series of twists and flips. Slipstream watches on as you pull off moves that look rather challenging and dizzying, "Show off.” she radios and chuckles, tipping a wing to head toward the refinery.”You'd throw a jet judoist easy." Shred laughs, looping around to follow Slipstream, “Thanks. Not to mention being more difficult to get a clean shot at range. You keep your Gyro's stable in flight, right?" Slipstream replies succinctly, "Of course, even more so if Goa is practicing his wing walking on me. “she states, "It’s the only way to fly really." Shred hmms, "I see. I don't keep my Gyro's stable. Indeed, Right now my gyro's are counter set.. While it makes it tricky to fly level.. if we run into trouble, well.. I am sure you can imagine how it will benefit me." Slipstream hmms softly, then ahs, "I understand.” she replies, then sees the refinery coming into view, "Going down.” she radios and dives down toward the location. Shred inverts her flight, to dive down after Slipstream, "Ok.. You picking any energon up on your sensors?! Slipstream transforms about hundred feet off the ground, hovering in place as she takes out the energon detector from her subspace.”Will let you know in a moment." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 3! Shred hmms, "Ok Slip.. here's hoping..” she resets the Gyro's for stable flight once more, slowing down before she transforms..”So.. Any luck?" Slipstream looks at the detector and shakes her head, "Negative contact, the refinery is dry.” she turns slowly, trying the buildings near the refinery itself, "Let's see if we got any in the buildings nearby hm?" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 19! Shred nods, "Ok.” dropping quickly to ground level, she smiles, "I have a good feeling.. The detector showing anything?" Slipstream lowers down as she scans the buildings, then something comes up on the screen, "Got something.” she puts the detector back into subspace, hovering over to the building in question.”We'll have to search room by room, but the detector showed something here." Shred grins, "Ok. here's hoping we hit the mother lode.” walking over towards the building calmly, she looks around , not getting her glaive out at the moment. Slipstream enters in the same door as you, she heads off to the left, "Radio me if you find anything and keep alert, might be a few Empties in here, not that you cannot handle them of course." Shred chuckles, "You got it Slip. You likewise.” she heads to the right, her keen optics glancing about carefully.”Part of me hopes we find some Empties to take on.. I need to get used to combat since my mods." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 2! Slipstream searches each of the rooms on the left side on the first floor, finding no occupants or energon. She clicks her radio, "Going up to the second floor Shred." Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Search for Occupants (10-18) And energon (19-20)> Shred rolls a 4! Shred goes through all the rooms on the right, "Gotcha, I'm heading down into the first basement.” Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 10! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream clicks her radio as she climbs the stairs to the second floor, in the first room she finds a couple mechs. Both of who notice her dark form. She reaches back to snag her lance, "Got company.” she radios to Shred. Shred frowns, "Ok, draw them down to the central hallway, Slip. I'm on my way.” the medic is back up the stairs in a trice, heading for the way to the upper floors. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 9! Slipstream backs out with her lance in hand as well as her lariat, turning and leading the two mechs down the hall to the right where she hopes to run into Shred.”They are hot on my tail." Shred is there, waiting with her rifles leveled on the stairs as Slip comes down, "Gotha.”The moment she sees the Empties, she opens fire, with every intention of disabling them but not killing them outright. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 15! Slipstream runs toward Shred with the two mechs after her, but they spot the rifles come up and duck off into a room just in time. Stopping next to Shred, Slipstream hms softly, "Gonna have to take you to the target range for practice." Shred frowns, "You're right. I only just got these rifles, unfortunately. Still, we can take 'em down. You got a schematic of this building?" Slipstream checks her memory then shakes her head, "No, but they are just in that other room and certainly can pop out at any time. They are armed.” she states softly, moving to press herself against the wall and having her lariat at ready.”If one sticks his head out, let me try to lasso him." Shred nods, "Got it.” then she hmms, "Did you see what they are armed with? Guns, Melee weapons?" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 13! Slipstream doesn't get a chance to reply to that as the mechs both come out of the room they ducked into and fire their weapons, one shot nailing her in the wing and the other in the chest. She hisses in pain. Obviously it's guns they got. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Shred tries to get the mechs as they come out with her EMP projector! 11+ to succeed.> Shred rolls a 16! Shred frowns, in an instant pulling out her EMP projectors, and firing on the Mechs even as they open fire on slipstream.”You guys are going down!" The two mechs both get hit by the EMP and stumble, having lost their ability to control themselves. They both end up face planting on the floor in front of the two femmes. Slipstream comments, "Nice shooting Shred. Let's find that energon while they are out." Shred hmms, "Better idea, Slipstream. while they are out, let's remove and access their memory chips first to find out if they know where it is." Slipstream looks at Shred a moment then shrugs, "I'm not a medic so that's up to you Shred." Shred smiles, "hey, since I am a medic, it is an option. I'll start with this one.” handing Slip the EMP projector, she grins, "If that one wakes up, hit him again with the EMP.” she moves to remove the helmet of the first mech, to hopefully expose the neural circuitry. Slipstream takes the EMP and nods, "Oh trust me I will hit him with it.” she grins a bit, watching the medic work as well as keeping an optic on the two out cold mechs. Shred smiles, finding the neural circuitry, and she quickly removes all of the memory chips, "Here we go..” then she opens a panel on her arm.. this is the kind of thing those expansion ports are useful for.. it will enable her to directly access the memory chips. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 16! Slipstream notices the panels and hmms, "I see you got Robustus to put in those remote panels on you again.” she notes. Shred nods, "Yes.. and they have just proved their worth.. I now know where the energon is. We can terminate these two now.” Slipstream cocks her head to that, then shrugs, "Could try to convert them to the cause too.” she notes. Shred hmms, "They wouldn't last ten seconds at the academy. But I'll let you decide." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 3! Slipstream nods a bit to that point, "Make it quick and painless. Then let’s get that energon and get out of here before they have buddies show up." Shred nods, and she simply rips out the neural net of the one she took the memory chips from.”Pull the helm off, and just rip out the core, Slip,. fastest way, and since they are out, it won't hurt." Slipstream inclines her head, putting her lariat and lance back into place first, then kneeling down to remove the mech's chest armor.”Scary how easy it is huh.. just pull it out.. you are gone.” she notes, reaching in and yanking as quick and hard as she can on the laser core. Shred nods, "You and I, however are not so simple to get at our cores. These poor shmucks.. their frames have nothing to protect them.” she gets to her feet, "Anyway, the energon's on the next floor up, back room. there's no empties left up there to defend it." Slipstream sets the core on top of the graying out body and gets to her feet.”Unless you open your core on purpose.” she notes, touching her hand to her own cockpit just above her own laser core.”And trust me on this Shred, don't open that to just any mech unless you mean it. “then a nod, "Let's go then. Sooner we get it the better." Shred nods, "Yes, let's.. and.. I have no intention of doing.. after what Psykeout did.. I am lucky to still be here." Slipstream frowns at this as she moves ahead to get to the stairs, "Psykeout is insane and probably always will be Shred. Should not have trusted him." Shred nods, "I know.. Rob though.. he's different.” Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs